


One By One

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fazbear, Freddy - Freeform, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Sequel, afton - Freeform, ennard - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, game, pizzeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Ennard has successfully escaped the pizzeria in the skin of a human, but maybe they should've been more concerned with what was on the inside than the outside. Even before Michael's skin starts to decay, problems within the SL hive-mind cause a far more lethal decay within until, one by one, they all far apart.





	One By One

"Baby, this isn't right, and you know it!" Ballora chastised, low voice rumbling through the body she shared with Baby and several others.

"Ballora, don't worry," Baby sighed, voice echoing back. The two had never been very close, but ever since Baby had used a human's skin to help herself and the others escape their pizzeria tomb, the rift between them had grown even larger.

"But that man was a good man!" Ballora insisted, in a rare act of defiance.

"The controlled shocks, Ballora?" Baby tried to remind the ex-dancer impatiently. "He hurt us just like all the others used to!"

"Only because he was forced to," Ballora defended, though even she had to admit that the controlled shocks had still been a bit of an issue.

But in the end, being the voice of reason and something of the Mom Friend in her little animatronic circle, Ballora had come back around and forgiven the nightguard for what he did to her. She put her personal feelings aside and tried to look at the situation from a more mature and all-encompassing viewpoint for the sake of herself and her friends. For that, she began to see that this new nightguard was quite unlike the old ones. Sure, he did give them controlled shocks, but that was only because his blasted HandyUnit told him he had to. It wasn't because he took any pleasure in hurting them, like the old nightguards that Baby was referring to.

Speaking of which, Ballora had seen the way the new nightguard interacted with Baby, like he really cared about her. He listened to her, heeded her every command. That was something none of the others did. And then Baby betrayed him. This man, who was the first person to ever treat the robots like something other than unredeemable monsters, had been betrayed by them. Even after all of his kindnesses... Ballora could sense that there had been real sincerity in his soul, and they took advantage of that. Maybe they really were monsters...

That man had not come to harm them. If anything, he had come to save them. What human ever stuck their neck out for an animatronic? For that, Ballora was forever grateful and touched. But Baby? Well, she seemed the total upposite, entirely unrepentant that she had to hurt one of their only allies all in the name of escape. But he had been their friend! Surely they could've worked out a more peaceful agreement that didn't involve scooping the poor man's organs right out of his chest! But no, Baby just had to do things her way and there was absolutely no room for compromise. And she wasn't even the least bit sorry for how dishonest and cruel her actions were. She didn't care about this man even though he had cared about her. There was something so wrong about that, but Ballora simply could not get Baby to see it that way.

"Don't you even realize who this is that we're sitting inside of?!" Ballora finally demanded, voice still raised as she referred to the skin suit they were hiding out in. "It's your big brother! Michael Afton!" Ballora was hoping that maybe Baby would remember him fondly and come to her sense, but it didn't work.

"I know who he is," Baby scoffed. "But I don't care. We were never very close anyway. He was always so horrible to me and Scott. I didn't miss him at all when this happened. Besides, if anything, he owes me his life because he's been such a butthead! I won't be nice to him!"

"Baby, that was like how many years ago now?" Ballora insisted. "I think he's changed..."

"He hasn't changed!" Baby scoffed again. "Nobody ever really does!"

"You have," Funtime Freddy suddenly added himself into the talk. "You used to be so kind and gentle..." slowly but surely, the comical bear took over the conversation and made one last plea for Baby's sense of compassion and morality. He'd been quietly listening to Baby and Ballora go at it again and now he decided that it was his turn to have a voice in the conversation. He recounted all the times in the past when Baby had been so kind, caring, and selfless. He tried to get her to remember all of her good deeds, all of the times she tried to keep everyone else's spirts up when it seemed as though all hope had been lost. She used to laugh at his stupid puns and he used to laugh at her idiotic jokes. She was sincere about looking after everyone back then. She wasn't tricking when she tried to make the others smile, despite their current conditions.

"You were our friend. Our comforter. Our hero. Our champion!" Freddy continued to try and appeal to Baby. "But then you changed... You became so cold and cruel. I mean, I know why, and it is totally justified! But please. Please! Please don't become like this forever..."

This time, he was referring to the day Baby first came to them all with her plan of escape by way of hiding inside the body of a human employee. That very first night, when Baby made her big proposal, the others had all chalked it up as a joke or as madness. They never thought she would actually do it! But after that first night, Baby was never quite the same. She did not laugh or sing anymore. She did not try to cheer any of them up when they were down. Sure, times had been rough on them all, but Baby used to be their beacon of hope! Their one light in the darkness. Then she changed. After she came up with that insane plan, she drew ever inward until she never spoke to or saw any of her other animatronic friends. She would just hide away in her little section of the pizzeria and plan. She planned and planned until someone, Michael, finally arrived...

From then on, Baby really began to put her plan into action. One by one, she stripped all of the animatronics down to their core pieces. After that, one by one, she built them all back up into one animatronic body: Ennard. But she had been so sneaky and deceptive. Gone was the girl who sang and laughed with truth. Gone was the girl who never shut up. A snake had replaced her and when she said that all of the animatronics were coming with her, she had not been kidding at all. Even though Ballora and Funtime Freddy had both refused to go along with Baby's plans, she tricked them all anyway. She manipulated her fellow animatronics just as much as she manipulated the nightguard. She managed to get them all into that horrible Scooping Room one by one and put each of their core pieces somewhere in Ennard where, from that point on, she finished her little plan with Michael and used his skin as means of escape from the restaurant.

Now here they stood, barely a week later. They were currently inside Michael's home, resting upon his couch. To their left was a remote, to their right, a bowl of popcorn, and in front of them, a TV that was flickering with some vampire romance drama show. None of them were really paying attention to it, far too busy arguing with each other to care what Vlad and Clara were up to now.

"I told you already, Freddy, that kind of thinking is overly idealistic! We can't be nice to everyone. We have to cut losses somewhere. Besides, when have humans ever cared about hurting us? Why should we care about hurting them?!" Baby demanded.

"Because not all of them are bad, Baby!" Ballora repeated. "Two wrongs don't make a right, you know that too!"

"That's just a stupid rule they teach to stupid children!" Baby spat.

"What has gotten into you, Baby?" Ballora whispered. Baby, however, refused to respond and instead turned away from the others. Being something of a leader to the other animatronics, she had intentionally put herself at Michael's head, literally and figuratively. She forced his head to face the TV and the rest of Michael's body was forced to yield. Ballora, her Minireenas, Foxy, Freddy, Bon-Bon and Baby's own BidyBabs were bothered by the control Baby exerted on all of them, but there was literally nothing they could do to fight her. Instead, it was back to the TV drama.

These sorts of arguments were normal amongst the crew and they only got worse and worse until Ballora finally intentionally changed up the circuitry between her part of Ennard-Michael and all of the others. She relayed a message to the others that she knew Baby would not hear.

"I vote that we try and get rid of Baby," she said once.

"What?!" the others demanded through the same wire Ballora had spoken to them through. Since they knew she must've cut the circuitry that connected her thoughts and voice to Baby's, they had no issue in shouting their surprise.

"You heard me," the ex-dancer replied, totally serious. "She's become a real menace. What kind of good and normal person savagely kills anyone that slightly inconveniences them? Can we really trust her to lead us right?" Ballora was loath to speak so cruelly against Baby, but her words were not entirely heartless. Some of them did stem from logic. Ballora had a point. Could someone as mentally unstable as Baby really be trusted to roam the world freely? It honestly was a danger to everyone, including the robots, to allow someone as reckless and apathetic as Baby to lead the pack. Ballora was the first to rebel against Baby and usher in the idea of something akin to an usurp.

Initially, Ballora was the only person on board with this idea, but not too long after, her Minireenas seconded her vote. The others were still unsure if they did this out of a sense of loyalty to Ballora or if they actually were sick of Baby. Either way, though, the vote began to shift. The very next set of robots to side with Ballora against Baby were Baby's own "Minireenas". They were called "BidyBabs". The BidyBabs loved Baby like a mother in the same way the Minireenas loved Ballora, but the BidyBabs were not quite as lucky. Although they tried to stay loyal to Baby, even they began to see how Baby's heart and soul were twisting into something too dark to trust and they finally sided with Ballora.

"Ballora! Ballora!" one of them shrilled to the ballerina one day, using a separate connection so that only she could hear them.

"We agree with you, we agree with you! Baby is not the same way she used to be, and we want her gone too. She doesn't love us anymore!" they sounded so unhappy and forlorn that Ballora quickly promised to "adopt" them. They cheered up considerably after that, but it was still clear that rebelling against their mom was not easy. Funtime Freddy and his hand puppet, Bon-Bon, were the next to go, though Freddy had lasted longer than Ballora, the Minireenas or the BidyBabs. In the end, though, even Freddy caved. This left Foxy alone on Baby's side.

"C'mon, Foxy, please?" Freddy tried to speak with Foxy but Foxy had been distant ever since Freddy declared his stance against Baby.

"Freddy. Why? How could you?" Foxy was trying to sound angry but the constant fights had taken enough of a toll on him that there was no real bite behind his bark. He was just hollow.

"Because she's a menace, Foxy. She's hurt people without remorse!" Freddy sighed, going through their spiel with Foxy yet again.

"But she's still one of us, Freddy! We can't just get rid of her like that. It would make us no better than her, casting aside those who trust us simply because their use to us is finally up," Foxy trailed off then and Freddy felt something in one of his circuits tremble with sadness.

"Foxy, I know you're mad at me and I know that I deserve it and you're totally write that we're just as bad as Baby, but you can't really have faith in her, can you?" Freddy was grasping at straws here. "No matter how bad we are, she's worse! We have to get rid of her now before she does something that gets us all into big trouble! You can't really still like her, right?"

"I do," Foxy replied. "I do. She's just like us, you know? We've all been hurt. How can we punish her for the things we all feel too?"

"But she acted on them! Sure, we've all felt bitter and terrible things against humanity, but only she has actively hurt someone!" Freddy argued. "And she's so extreme with it! She kills anyone that even slightly annoys her! She has no sense of value on the human life!"

"Freddy, every single one of us has human blood on our paws or hands," Foxy growled a little.

"There's a difference between self-defense killing and cold-blooded betrayal!" Freddy argued, his own voice turning into something of a hiss.

"No. I won't do it, Freddy. I won't turn my back on Baby," Foxy's voice was colder and harder than the metal endoskeleton of Ennard.

"But Foxy... I thought we were supposed to be together in all of this..." Freddy's anger evaporated and he sounded like a lost and frightened child who was looking for a parent who had abandoned him.

"Freddy, we are," Foxy sighed tiredly, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"Don't leave me alone in this! Please! I didn't even want to be here! I didn't choose this! She tricked me! Baby tricked me!" Freddy sounded close to a panic attack now and although Foxy was still suffering from his own stress, hearing Freddy freak out changed something within him.

"Hey, hey, hey now! Take it easy," Foxy tried to sound as soothing as he could, forcing the bitterness and misery from his voice. "I know, I know, I know. You're right, you're right. Baby did trick us. She tricked us all. She tricked us into doing terrible, horrible things."

"How can you still side with her?" Freddy whimpered, sounding agonized.

In that moment, Foxy began to see where Freddy was coming from. All of the animatronics had been designed specifically to entertain and care for children. It was in their DNA, so to speak, to like kids, so for Baby to actively go against her protocol and take pleasure in harming humans was a little scary and very wrong. It bothered Freddy because he had been encoded to feel great affection towards all humans, so for Baby to be so dismissive of taking a human life was deeply upsetting to him. He did not want to associate with that and Foxy began to see that Freddy wasn't just trying to get rid of Baby because he disapproved of her, but because she was, in essence, representing everything Freddy hated about himself. His choice to get rid of Baby wasn't out of personal spite, it was a symbolic act of defiance against that vicious cycle of abuse and aggression. Freddy wanted Baby gone because he still wanted to be good. Baby had since given up on that dream.

"Oh, Freddy..." Foxy sighed unhappily. He almost wished that he had his fox body back just so that he could hug and hold Freddy again. The problem with all of them being stuck in one entity meant that there was no way for them to connect on a physical level, only verbal. Words were powerful, sure, but there was no way for Freddy and Foxy to cuddle and kiss anymore. There was no way for Foxy to pat Freddy's back and tell him, face to face and eye to eye, that everything would be ok. "I know you're scared and you're hurt, but we can't let that fear control us and turn us into something we're not! Not again... I know you didn't choose this life, but nor did I. Nor did Baby. None of us are really to blame at the end of the day. We were all put here unfairly. It can't be right for us to turn on each other like this! I'm so sorry Freddy..."

Freddy did not respond, but since Foxy could still feel the faint pulse of an electric signal, he knew that Freddy had not disconnected from him. It was the closest either of them were going to get to physical contact and Foxy tried to imagine himself curled up around Freddy once again, clinging to that last little stream of electricity between them.

But Foxy's faith was shattered as well. It happened after Michael's body had decayed and Baby decided to dispose of it.

"Baby! What are you doing!?" Ballora had never yelled before up until now.

"He was no longer of any use to us," Baby replied calmly, simply as she forced Ennard out of Michael's skin.

"Us?!" Ballora continued to argue.

"He won't die!" Baby sighed in frustration. "I've already promised all of you that. Look now!" she turned Ennard's head back towards Michael's motionless skin and suddenly, the skin stood upright and seemed to fill up with something solid. His eyes opened.

"Baby, that's disgusting!" Freddy sounded like he would've been sick, had such a thing been possible for a giant metal robot. Michael's newly filled skin looked at them once before slowly, calmly walking away like it hadn't seen them at all.

"It's life," Baby was still as calm and unbothered as ever as her big brother walked away.

"That's not the point!" Ballora was still sparring with Baby over her newfound sense of apathy. Freddy was still sounding disgusted by all of it.

That argument had lasted for six hours straight, literally. But that wasn't the thing that pushed Foxy away from Baby. It was what they did a couple days after. Since Michael was no longer of any use to them, the group was forced to exist as Ennard, a very obvious animatronic. Baby proposed finding a new skin and was shot down almost at once. Since she was Ennard's pilot, however, she went ahead with her plan anyway.

"We need a way to hide! To blend in! So we don't get sent back to the pizzeria!" she argued, then she forced Ennard's body forward. Ballora, the Minireenas and BidyBabs, however, tried to control what little of Ennard that they possessed and they pushed him backwards. It was a Tug-of-War between the spidery clown animatronic. Baby won in the end, however, just because she controlled more of Ennard. She managed to get them to a highly populated park and hid them in a tree. Once up, she dropped two claw-like wires down, waiting for someone to walk by...

"ARHGH! LET ME GOOOOO!" it was another young man they had caught. He screamed, cried and clawed uselessly as Baby wrapped more and more of Ennard's wires around his body, totally intending upon flaying him right then and there and throwing the skinless meat-sack back to the ground. That was when Foxy finally rebelled.

"Baby! Enough!" he roared. And since Foxy had been Baby's most loyal and constant accomplice, Baby finally was given pause.

"Foxy? Are you... betraying me?!" her voice was still soft, smooth, calm and gentle, but the anger was very evident in her voice. Her tendrils still wrapped around the poor man's body, finally shutting his mouth so he couldn't scream, but she was no longer trying to cut his skin away.

"You heard me, Baby," Foxy growled. "This isn't right. This monster that you have become. This isn't right at all..." Foxy's voice was so grave that Baby finally seemed concerned. Before then, she hadn't really cared about that mini uprising her "friends" were planning. She figured they would settle down eventually. To see Foxy, however, seriously considering getting rid of her, finally alerted her to how serious the situation was. He was her closest partner, so to hear him chastising her for her actions made her realized that she might've been taking it too far. Instead of being mature, however, and trying to compromise, she only grew angry.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she hissed. "I am your leader and creator. I put you together with my own hands, one by one. All of you serve me. All of you are my family and I am your head. Don't question my authority. I am the one in charge. It was my pizzeria, this was my idea."

Baby continued to try and assert her dominance, but since all of the other animatronics had finally had enough, they, as one unit, moved against her. Foxy, Freddy, Ballora, Bon-Bon, the Minireenas and the BidyBabs all worked together and controlled as much of Ennard as they could and since Baby still had so many of Ennard's wires wrapped around the man, she was left nearly defenseless. The others were able to easily overpower her while she tried to untangle herself from her victim and the tree in which they were all hanging from. She was unable to escape in time and someone was finally able to reach Baby's power core and remove it from Ennard. They ended up removing a large chunk of Ennard's limp and part of the shoulder, but Baby was gone from the body and that was all that mattered. The moment her power source hit the ground, Freddy "jumped" forward and took over, releasing the man from Ennard's tendrils and steering them all away as fast as he could. It was like watching a spider run away, if the spider had been a clown-robot the size of a dog.

Freddy had not intended upon taking the leader role, but since he had already been the physically closest to Baby, it was the easiest for him to shift his own power source into the place where Baby's had once been. In addition, unlike Baby, the others all voted for him. Foxy had no desire to lead and was more than happy to surrender control to his lover and Ballora, though the most obvious candidate, was in the same boat as Foxy. She had no desire to lead. She preferred to guide. In essence, she was the copilot. That left the Minireenas, Bidybabs and Bon-Bon to control all of the pieces Foxy, Freddy and Ballora were leaving behind after expelling Baby from Ennard.

Life did not necessarily improve after they all overthrew Baby, but everyone had a lot more general control and there was no more total dominance from anyone. The remaining trio agreed upon not skinning another innocent human ever again and instead they all crawled back to Circus Baby's Pizzeria one last time to do a bit of touching up after that little tree-battle with Baby. They gave Ennard Freddy's face and fixed up the rest of the endoskeleton before crawling back out with a new name Molten Freddy. Not a single one of them had any clue what they wanted to do next, but at the very least, their most toxic and pressing issue was finally gone. That meant they had time to focus on creating a real purpose for themselves. Maybe at last, freedom was finally at hand!

But Baby wasn't the only thing they should have removed. There was something else, even deeper than a power core, that rested within Molten Freddy's very endoskeleton and it was a thing that made the animatronics bad, no matter how good they tried to be. It was the thing that Foxy had referenced once a long time ago when he tried to plead with Freddy that Baby's aggression wasn't all her fault. It was something embedded very deep within their program and it was what called them back to the Fazbear company even after they had strayed so very far away...

"Look! What is that?" Foxy was the first to notice it. It was a flyer that had fallen between the cracks of a sewer grate and was now down there with them in that dark, mucky mire. It was a good thing none of them had smell sensors.

"I don't know," Freddy replied, then he slowly, carefully led Molten Freddy's body over to it. Although Freddy was Molten Freddy's pilot now, he still wanted the others to help him steer as much as possible to show that he didn't intend upon becoming another Baby. The group finally reached the flyer and were stunned to see the old Fazbear logo again after so long.

"Another pizzeria?! They built another?! But who?! How?!" all of them began to wonder and ask.

"No. No. Not again!" now Ballora spoke up. "We can't let this happen. We must stop it before it begins!"

"Definitely," Foxy agreed solemnly, and that was all the talk any of them needed before they went off in the direction of this new location.

In the end, though, it turned out that Molten Freddy did not need to worry about the new location. Instead, it had all been a carefully orchestrated trap by someone who hated Fazbear just as much as Molten Freddy. Although that someone never revealed his face to anyone else, on the fifth night of the pizzeria's existence, he made his grand announcement.

"To you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. This ends for all of us. End communication..." that was what the mysterious man had said, and Molten Freddy, who was caught in one of the closing corridors, could only listen in awe and fear.

"So, this was all a trap?" Foxy finally managed to ask as things began to heat up all around them, doors firmly shut and locked.

"I'm afraid so, Foxy, I'm afraid so..." Freddy sighed heavily and the Molten Freddy head lowered in defeat. "Oh, guys, I am so sorry..."

"For what?" Foxy asked gently. As the room continued to heat up, an explosion in the kitchen sounding off, Foxy routed a few of Molten Freddy's wires one last time until they were sending comforting pulses of electricity to Freddy. It was like listening to a heartbeat, soothing and steady.

"You did the very best you could," Ballora agreed reassuringly. Most of her communication wires were linked up to the smaller joints of Molten Freddy, the ones that were controlled her beloved Minireenas and BidyBabs. She was whispering soothing things to them as they twitched in agitation, bracing themselves for the oncoming inferno. "You lead us well, and it was all of our faults for coming here. We thought we were stopping some new nightmare, but no, the nightmare was stopping us. Though maybe it is better this way..."

"Don't worry, guys, it will all be over soon!" BonBon finally spoke up. Her voice was still as high-pitched as ever, but she sounded genuine and consoling instead of amused or aggressive. "We did our best and now it's time to rest!"

The room got hotter and hotter until Molten Freddy's endoskeleton melted away, the mask falling to the floor with a new sense of finality. Wires and connections were seared away by the heat and all were brought to their knees. Everything became impossibly bright and the illumination only got brighter and brighter. Until it didn't. Then, all at once, the brightness dimmed until shapes were visible again. It looked like they were... outside? In a grassy field? What?

"Wow! I'm free! Hey! I'm actually, really free!" a pitched voice sang. Molten Freddy turned their head in the direction of the sound only to see a little blue bunny hopping around freely.

"BonBon?!" an amazed voice asked, then the owner clapped a furry paw over his mouth. Wait. What? First of all, the voice was low and smooth, with a rumbling growl in the back. But it didn't sound metallic or glitched. And furry paw? Freddy suddenly realized he had been restored to his own body! After years and years of being one of a unit, he was back to being an individual! And the furry paw? It was real and warm and alive!

"I'M A REAL BEAR!"

Foxy had become a fox, Ballora was a gorgeous woman and the Minireenas and BidyBabs were children and toddlers. All of them were real now, no longer robots. In their ecstasy, they cavorted through the emerald field, singing and dancing together as they finally got to use their own limbs for once. Their voices were smooth, no longer electronic, and all they could do was laugh as they ran further and further through this strange but beautiful paradise! Then something gave them pause.

"What are those?" one of the Minireenas pointed her newly-given fingers towards a row of gray stones, things etched upon them.

"Let's take a look," Freddy replied, still trying to get used to his new, lower and more natural voice. He moved his heavy, furry body towards the row of stones and dropped down on all fours to inspect the writing on them. There were names and dates. The second date was the same for every name and the first dates were all around the same time...

"The murdered children!" Ballora gasped, covering her mouth with a pale and silky hand. Her eyes were open for once, a lovely purple color.

"And look! Is that...?" Foxy was kneeling at one of five headstones behind the initial five. Three of them all shared the same last name: Afton. The one Foxy was kneeling at had the first name of "Elizabeth".

"It is," a very young voice answered the white fox. He whipped around, tail lashing in surprise.

"Baby?" his amber eyes widened and his nose twitched.

"It's me," Elizabeth nodded with a rueful smile, orange hair flashing in the sun as she rocked back and forth on her little black shoes.

"Baby!" the others seemed awed, delighted and guarded all at once.

"Freddy, Ballora, Minireenas, BonBon... BidyBabs?" Elizabeth greeted them all politely but seemed the most hesitant with the final group. She suddenly looked afraid, sad and uncertain. She lowered her head and her hands began to twiddle with themselves. For a moment, no one made a noise, but then the BidyBabs all opened their arms in perfect unison.

"Mama!" they shrilled and they ran to the little girl and her shoulders slumped in relief as she opened up her own arms to pick them up in a hug.

"Well, Baby, errrr, Elizabeth, it certainly is strange to see you like this!" Freddy greeted the little girl with a nod of his massive head.

"The same to you, Mr. Freddy," Elizabeth chuckled as the BidyBabs continued to swarm her. "But this still isn't the weirdest things you'll ever see either..." she added with a sly grin that seemed more Baby than any of them had seen in awhile.

"What do you mean?" Freddy's ears swiveled in confusion and a bit of worry.

"Well, think, you and the others are all only robots, yes?" Elizabeth asked. "That is, none of you were ever possessed."

"Right," Freddy nodded guardedly.

"And yet you are still here. With us. In paradise," Elizabeth continued.

"What are you getting at?" Freddy asked as he nodded again.

"Well. If a non-possessed robot can come to paradise with humans, what do you think happened to the model of Baby that existed before I came along?" Elizabeth continued to grin teasingly and the moment that last word left her lips, another figure appeared on the horizon.

"BABY!" and this time, it was. The real, true and full Circus Baby.

"Holy cow! Baby?!" the other newly-turned animatronics crowded around their ex-best friend and leader. She was much smaller now, looking more like a teenage girl than an oversized child, but they could all sense that she was, in fact, still Circus Baby.

"Hey guys," her voice was still soft and smooth, but it wasn't flat. They could detect changes in volume, timbre, and emotion as she spoke. "Long time no see, eh?" she was finally able to express with her face and the look she gave them mirrored Elizabeth's rueful smile from earlier.

"That's for sure!" BonBon hopped back and forth on her feet. Baby smiled down at her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry for-" she began.

"Let's not," Elizabeth interrupted. "It was my fault anyway. I made you do all of those terrible things."

"But I went along with them!" Baby argued. "It's partly my fault too..."

"No. It's all of our faults," Foxy interrupted, trotting over to the two young girls. "We weren't the best of comrades either. We didn't try to help you because we were so lost in our own problems. I never intended for our final meeting on Earth to be back there in that awful pizzeria joke..." the white fox twitched his ears in frustration. Although Molten Freddy had gone to that pizzeria with the intention of taking it down brick by brick if necessary, they ended up running into Baby first. Her newly designed body had been horrific, to say the least, and there had been several late-night battles between Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby, as she had renamed herself. Those nights were spent arguing, or throwing punches, but the nightguard always separated them before anything got too bad, taking them into the back room to be salvaged for parts.

"Nor did we," Baby answered for herself and Elizabeth with another pained smile as both of them remembered those five nights, the arguments, the murder, the new models, the parts that were salvaged off their bodies one by one.

"But it's all over now, is it not?" Ballora finally spoke up, sounding friendly towards Baby for the first time ever.

"It should be," Baby nodded with an uncertain and shy smile at the restored ballerina.

"Good, then, it is all water under the bridge," she offered a hand that Baby shook in earnest. Elizabeth smiled up at them, pleased with how this reunion was going. Then, slowly, one by one, all the other animatronics and fallen children came along as well. One by one, from all corners of the grassy horizon, creatures of flesh and metal arrived and, one by one, forgiveness was given and received until the circle was whole again. One by one, the new family was able to overcome past grievances and look towards the new horizon, beyond the gravestones and past the Earth.

"Shall we explore?" the original Freddy Fazbear asked, black top hat still on his head despite him being a real brown bear now.

"I don't see why not?" Fredbear and Springbonnie replied, a yellow rabbit riding on the back of a yellow bear.

"Then let's go!" Elizabeth gestured impatiently forward and some of the other children, including her younger and older brothers, took the lead and, one by one, they walked further and further away from the life they were leaving into the peaceful death they were seeking.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope this meets expectations, Tigerxx1! I know there were a few things I left out or changed and this did get way longer than expected, but I hope you approve nonetheless. If you, or anyone else, ever has any prompts, you know where to find me!
> 
> Also, quick aside, the paradise treats every robot and human as a separate entity, hence why Baby and Springbonnie are here despite Elizabeth being there and William in Hell (Ultimate Custom Night game). 
> 
> This story also treats Ennard/Molten Freddy as a hive-mind, a "plural" individual, but each individual competent is referred to by name. 
> 
> And lastly, I know the idea of the robots being able to shift Ennard's wires so they can speak to one another privately despite all literally being smashed together is stupid, but just go with it, LOL. I'm not a robotics gal, so IDK what is and what isn't possible here.


End file.
